


No. It's Not Over

by Jay_the_Dragon



Series: The Worst Torture is Watching You Die First Every Time [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Kingdom Era, Murder, Original Character(s), greed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_the_Dragon/pseuds/Jay_the_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony is a prince. He is next in line for king and ready for it. He has no idea what's going to happen. Fletcher is a thief. He knows what's going on and tries to warn the prince. By then, it's too late to save him.</p><p>Basically, these two are reincarnated and only Fletcher knows what's happening, but he ends up failing to tell Anthony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No. It's Not Over

It could be painful at times. The prince never seemed to notice him. No matter how much he attempted to get his attention, it was fruitless. Fletcher could only watch from afar as Prince Anthony lived in blissful ignorance. He knew it was  _ his _ Anthony. The hair was long and curly with that one yellow streak and he had the same beautiful grey eyes. He had the same splatter of freckles across his tan skin. He was Fletcher’s Anthony, alright.

Fletcher had found out only a month ago what was happening. He’d run from soldiers that chased him out of the neighboring country and hid in Aradelle. He saw the prince and remembered everything. They’d lived together before. In a different era. They had been lovers, once. It had been beautiful.

He knew not to fuck up this time around. He had to tell the prince as soon as possible. If only he could get his attention.

He had snuck into the castle plenty of times. Everytime he searched for Anthony, he was thrown behind rusty metal bars. He’d escaped plenty of times, too. This time he was sure he could do it. He had seen where Anthony’s window was and had a plan to get to it. If Anthony screamed, he was screwed. Queen Rosemarie was his biggest obstacle. She slept with a guard out on her balcony and that was right below Anthony’s.

Let’s do this. He pushed off, climbing stealthily up the brick walls of the castle. He slipped a few times with only gloves to give him a good grip. It was pretty terrifying, if he was honest. He was quiet going by the balcony, but when he looked down, no one was there. Weird.

He continued, determined to reach Anthony. As he went over the railing and stepped down onto the balcony, he noticed the glass doors were open. A look inside told him why there was no guard. The queen stood inside, watching her son’s sleeping form. Instead of the shimmering blue her eyes normally were, they glowed a harsh yellow. The light reflected off of a twisted dagger in her hand. Realizing what she was going to do, he ran at her, knocking her away. She fell to the floor and the dagger clattered away from her reach. Fletcher grabbed it and held it up.

“Guards! Help!” Queen Rosemarie screeched. Fletcher looked back at Anthony to see him watching in fear. He dropped the dagger to his side.

“Anthony, do you recognize me?” Even in the moonlight, the burns were easy to make out. The prince shook his head slowly, swallowing repeatedly. He looked terrified.

“Anthony, run!” The queen hissed at him. The sheets were shed and he was dashing to the balcony. His hair flew out behind him and he only looked back once before going over. No. No no no no no! This wasn’t supposed to happen!

He threw the dagger to the ground and ran after him. That bitch! She’d ruined his chance to talk to him. He should have killed her.

Anthony lay gasping for breath against the wall. Fletcher dropped down beside him and trapped him in his arms. He spoke gently, “Anthony, do you remember me? I’m so sorry that we had to meet again this way. I just wanted to talk, honey.” Anthony tried to push away but he didn’t let go.

“I don’t remember you! Let me go, p-please!” The stutter in Anthony’s voice broke his heart. He pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead to calm him.

“Anthony, I remember you. We lived together, once. It was in a different life. I finally found you and I won’t hurt you ever again. I won’t let go.” He shushed the prince as he cried into his shirt. “It’s alright. I understand.” He leaned back and Anthony leaned with him, burying his face in Fletcher’s neck.

“Did you hurt my mom?” He stopped breathing at the question. He’d saved Anthony from murder and he didn’t even know.

“Anthony, I know it sounds crazy, but you have to believe me. Please. Your mother was going to kill you. She had the dagger first and I pushed her away.” Fletcher thought about how stupid he must sound. Anthony would never believe him, and yet, he did.

“Th-th-thank you, Fletcher.” Holy shit. Gods above please don’t let this be a dream. Anthony remembered his name! “I remember some things about you, but not much.”

“That’s okay. That’s great. I want to take you to my house. I can’t let her find you and no one knows who I am.” Anthony seemed reluctant. “Please, Anthony. I won’t hurt you.” He wanted Anthony to live with him again. He wanted Anthony to remember everything. Okay, maybe not everything, ‘cause then he’d be fucked. Anthony was good at fighting. 

“Okay.”

They set off, hiding from patrolling soldiers and running through the unlit streets. Fletcher was about to turn into the alleyway that led to his door when he heard a gasp. When he turned around, Anthony was trapped by his mother with a knife to his throat.

“No! Let him go!” He growled. She smiled and moved the knife lower, right over where he’d been stabbed last time. Her eyes burned a fierce red and she hissed before digging the knife in and with a snap of her fingers, she dissapated into thin air.

Anthony fell with a thud and he rushed over. “F-fletcher?” He shushed him and kissed him on the lips.

“Don’t worry. You’ll be alright. Just look at me. Look at my eyes, baby.” The prince let out a soft, shuddering gasp. His head fell to the side and he sighed.

“I-I… I remember everything. You held me that time, too. You kissed me and let me speak and then… Th-then I remember the people. The camp. Oh gods, what have I done? I c-can’t believe it.” He squeezed his eyes shut as if to try to forget. Even Fletcher couldn’t forget the horrible deeds they’d done.

“What else do you remember?” Fletcher asked.

“I remember the sky. Clouds. And you wore a mask, but it was gone. You had taken it off before I died. You let me feel your burns again and I waited for you. You came and I was so happy. I could speak and you looked so pretty. You called me your angel. You kissed me and hugged me and I never felt so happy. We were asked to choose reincarnation or Hell and we said reincarnation because we would’ve been apart in Hell. I remember meeting you and all the raids and the wine and the cave where we hid bodies. What era was that in? There’s no guns in this life. It must have been in the future, but how could we have been taken back? I… I just-” Anthony was cut off as a barbed arrow appeared above him and drove into his throat. He tried to scream, but the only sounds were his gargling blood as it spilled into his mouth and down his cheeks. Queen Rosemarie smirked from the shadows and Fletcher saw her fangs. He looked down to see tears running down those beautiful freckled cheeks.

“I know, baby. I know it hurts. Just look at me. Open those gorgeous eyes for me. There ya go. I love you, honey. I love you so much, my little engel.” He kissed Anthony one last time, tasting the crimson blood that was to stain his lips eternally. The witch-queen summoned another arrow and drove it through Fletcher’s heart. He smiled down at his dear little prince before collapsing beside him. This time they jumped forward, not back.


End file.
